1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can opener apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can opener and jar sealing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective can opening and lid mounting of a lid structure relative to an associated jar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lid opening and closure devices of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art where typically, the securement of a lid relative to a jar, as well as the function of opening cans and the like, require a multitude of devices, wherein the instant invention provides for a single housing cavity arranged to accommodate such multi-function structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.